Ryūzaburō Ōtomo
Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (大友 龍三郎; born May 18, 1952 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Madagascar 2 (2009) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Cowboy Bebop (1998) - Hakim (ep2) *Digimon: Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms (2011) - Sethmon *Dragon Ball Super (2015-2017) - Dabura (ep49), Enma-sama (ep93), Shenron, Super Shenron *Freezing: Vibration (2013) - Howard el Bridget (ep7) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009-2010) - Buccaneer *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2005-2006) - Kōzō Hoshino *Kekkaishi (2007) - Sasorigama (ep13) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Homer Katagiri *The Rising of The Shield Hero (2019) - Rotten Dragon *Trigun (1998) - Denim (ep4) 'Anime Shorts' *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2010) - Buccaneer (ep15) 'Movies' *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky (2010) - Terrorist Leader *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) - Gyū-Maō *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2010) - Mukade/'Anrokuzan' *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (2007) - Sir Crocodile/'Mr. 0' *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! (1998) - Fushigibana *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - Goran Dagum *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2001) - Nolt 'OVA' *Unexplored Fam & Ihrie: Ruin Explorer (1995) - Spirit Sargus (ep2) Video Games 'Video Games' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 6: War of Liberation (2007) - AWACS Ghost Eye *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Dominic "Vulture" Zubov *Another Century's Episode 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Chaos Rings III (2014) - Geizer *Digimon Adventure (2013) - Vamdemon *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Dabura, Porunga *Dragon Ball: TAG VS (2010) - Dabura *Dragon Ball: XenoVerse (2015) - Shenron *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Dabura, Enma-sama, Gyū-Maō, King Cold, Porunga, Shenron *Dragon Force II: The Godforsaken Land (1998) - Frest *Hokuto Musou (2010) - Uighur *Initial D: Extreme Stage (2008) - Kōzō Hoshino *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Cameo *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Taira no Kiyomori, Takeda Shingen *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Taira no Kiyomori, Takeda Shingen *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Sir. Crocodile/Mr. 0 *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Sir. Crocodile/Mr. 0 *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Sir. Crocodile/Mr. 0 *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Sir. Crocodile/Mr. 0 *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Sir. Crocodile/Mr. 0 *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Sir. Crocodile/Mr. 0 *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Sir. Crocodile/Mr. 0 *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Takeda Shingen *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Jūkei, Uighur *Shining Blade (2012) - Dark Dragon *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2003) - Crocell *Tales of Legendia (2005) - Mauritz Welnes *Tales of Xillia (2011) - Jiao *Tales of Xillia 2 (2012) - Jiao 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Crash Bandicoot 3: Let's Go Around The World! (1998) - Uka Uka *Crash Bandicoot 4: Burst! Devil Spirits (2001) - Uka Uka *Crash Bandicoot 5: The Ambition of Crash and Cortex?!? (2004) - Uka Uka *Crash Bandicoot Carnival (2000) - Uka Uka *Crash Bandicoot Racing (1999) - Uka Uka *God of War: Nativity Sign (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors